DCP and DCTD (e.g., CTEP) have developed separate web-based systems to provide member sites with a limited ability to manage and maintain institution and/or person roster information. The DCP system is in use for the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) funded organizations to add institutions and investigators to their rosters. This information is shared with the research bases, but its used by the research bases is inconsistent, resulting in CCOP Administrators and staff requesting the same roster update from multiple organizations.